The Trial of Rick Stetler
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Just in case any of you wanted to know the fate of Rick Stetler following 'Horatio’s Baby' I wrote a one-shot separate from the 'Family Life' Series. The 'Family Life' Series was put on hiatus to write this but will return! PLEASE REVIEW!


_Just in case any of you wanted to know the fate of Rick Stetler following __**Horatio's Baby**__ I wrote a one-shot separate from the __**Family Life**__ Series. The __**Family Life**__ Series was put on hiatus to write this but will return!_

_**The Trial of Rick Stetler**_

Rick Stetler had been charged with one count of kidnapping, false imprisonment, felony assault and attempted murder in Horatio's case. It had taken over two years for the case to _finally_ come to trial. The court heard how Stetler's contempt for Horatio Caine had started when Horatio, then a detective, received the promotion to lieutenant and then was offered the promotion to head of the crime lab, over him. According to files from the selection committee, Horatio was given the position as head of the crime lab not only for his experience as a homicide detective both in New York City then in Miami, as second in command in the bomb squad in Miami but because of the empathy and compassion he showed victims and their families. The latter, Sgt. Stetler "grossly lacked" it had been documented. This incensed Sgt. Rick Stetler. It also got "under his skin" that everyone Sgt. Stetler met admired Horatio Caine.

Then there was Monica West, the now deceased disbarred district attorney. Monica had clashed with Horatio and the lab numerous times. So in an attempt to discredit the crime lab, she had stolen money from a case. This caused the FBI to investigate and the lab to be put under much scrutiny. The lab was immediately cleared when it was realized that Monica had stolen the money to try to shut down the lab—when the "anonymous" tips she had been sending to the FBI didn't start an investigation. The FBI had only did a thorough investigation after the drug money from the Mala Noche seizure went missing.

"Mutual hate for the victim bought the duo together," the jury heard. "This quickly turned into a passionate but deadly affair."

The prosecutor explained that Sgt. Stetler's co-defendant wasn't present because she had attacked a SWAT team member during the rescue of Lieutenant Caine. The shooting that had killed her had been ruled justified.

For Horatio and Aimee the timing of the trial couldn't have been worse. Aimee was three weeks away from giving birth to their second child, a little girl they planned to name Cheyenna Hope Caine. The prosecutor apologized profusely for the timing.

"I know the timing couldn't be worse for you, Horatio," he said. "I'm so sorry. But I'll do what I can to make your time in the courtroom as short as possible."

_You have no idea,_ Horatio thought.

Horatio's sole concern was that Aimee would go into labor while he was on the stand. The prosecutor, James Gibbs assured Horatio that if that were to occur He would be immediately excused from the stand."You'd be kept under oath, but you know that routine."

Horatio nodded. "I do. Thank you."

With just three weeks left in her pregnancy even the doctor couldn't guarantee Aimee wouldn't go into labor during Horatio's time on the stand. The only thing that Aimee could do to _try_ and not go into labor was relax and be calm. Aimee understood that and was determined to relax as much as she could. Horatio had made it clear he _did not_ want her in the courtroom. He knew that would bring back so many memories and be too much for her. Aimee couldn't argue that it would have been _very_ overwhelming. But only for the fact she was so very pregnant and that stress could sent her into labor she would have went—just so she could see Rick Stetler being led into the courtroom in handcuffs. As much as _Horatio_ wanted to see Rick in prison, _he_ wouldn't have even been in the courtroom if he didn't have to testify. To him he had more important to focus on—like the upcoming birth of his second daughter.

Horatio had been unbreakable on the stand. During cross-examination when the defense seized on the point that by the time he was rescued Horatio had a fever of 103 degrees . He asked Horatio how could he be sure that he didn't hallucinate that it was Rick Stetler—not someone else—who was in that room during those hours.

"I didn't have a fever when I remembered feeling Mr.Stetler inject me with a hypodermic needle in that parking lot," Horatio shot back. "I didn't have a fever when I opened my eyes to the feel of Monica West's high heels kicking me in the ribs _or _when they pulled that string, turning on the light so I could see their faces full of laughter when Rick picked up a crowbar and started beating me with it.

"_And_ I developed that fever after being left in a refrigerated room for seventeen hours. Check your sources, _sir_, your client and his accomplice attacked me _before _then. And even if I _did_, _hallucinate_, as you say, when I developed that fever, _the evidence_ backs up my alleged_ hallucination._ Therefore, I think your hallucination theory is out the window."

The defense attorney complained Horatio was being 'unresponsive' and asked the judge to "direct the witness to answer the question."

"I believe he just did, counselor," the judge said. "Move on."

Horatio was excused from the stand after two days of testimony. He had been called to the stand on the fourth day of the trial. Eric Delko and Frank Tripp would testify in the coming days. The judge told Horatio that his presence was no longer required in the courtroom. He could leave if he chose to.

Aimee was surprised to see Horatio's hummer pull into the driveway. She had just put Rachel down for a short nap. The 21-month-old had an ear infection and hadn't sleep much the previous night.

"Hey sweetie," Horatio said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. "How are my girls?"

Aimee couldn't help but notice her husband was much more relaxed than when he had left. "Hey yourself," she said, leaning back into him. "We're glad to see you."

Aimee turned to face Horatio and kissed him deeply.

"Hmm," Horatio murmured, a smile creeping across his lips. He sat down on the couch, Aimee laid down there with her head in her husband's lap. Horatio ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"So you don't have to go back to court?" Aimee asked him.

Horatio shook his head. "Jim's not sure how long more the trial will go on. He said he'll call me when the jury starts deliberating and when the verdict is in. As much as I want a conviction, I want to focus on other things," he said stroking her very swollen abdomen.

Aimee smiled, putting her hand up and touching Horatio's cheek.

"Me too."

Rick's trial lasted another ten days—as did Aimee's pregnancy. Aimee gave birth to Cheyenna Hope Caine the same day the verdict from Rick's trial came in. The mother-to-be was still in labor when the verdict was read—guilty on all counts, sentencing to be scheduled. Defendant to be remanded to custody. Two hours after he had a new daughter Horatio found out the verdict. The jury deliberated for over three days.

During those days the trial may be been in very back of Horatio's mind but his focus was the upcoming arrival of Cheyenna Hope Caine. Aimee had been to the doctor and according to the physician would "definitely" have the baby anytime now. This put everyone in the family in an excited mood—including Rachel even if she didn't know why she was excited—or completely understand this baby sister thing just yet.

"You need anything before we go?" Horatio asked Aimee.

It was the day before Aimee went into labor. Rachel was getting antsy being in the house all day. Horatio was taking her for a walk to the beach and for ice cream. Aimee shook her head.

"We're fine," she replied, smiling. "You two have fun."

"Okay. You try and get some sleep, alright? C'mon little one," Horatio said to Rachel. "Let's get some sun block on you and get to the beach."

"Make sure and put some on too!" Aimee called.

Even though her husband was a redhead so naturally very fair-skinned and easy to burn Horatio hated wearing sun screen.

"Yes, dear," Horatio called back.

The phone rang at three-thirty a.m. at Lacy and Trey Michaels' home. It was their son–in–law telling them their daughter was in labor. Lacy immediately got into her car and drove there to babysit Rachel. The grandmother-to-be was excited but a concerned expression came to her face seeing _her_ child weather the pain of a contraction. Aimee was standing, gripping the edge of the kitchen counter, trying hard to take slow deep breathes. Her husband was standing next to her, holding one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"That's it, honey," Horatio said to Aimee in a soothing tone. "You're almost though it. Good job."

"I'm all right, mom," Aimee told her mother after the contraction ended. "This is normal. Trust me."

"I'll take good care of her, Lacy," Horatio told his mother-in-law with a reassuring smile.

"Let's go," Aimee said, grabbing her husband's hand. She wanted to be sitting in the hummer before the next contraction hit.

"Okay," Horatio said, taking her cue. "We'll call you, Lacy. C'mon babe."

This time Aimee's labor was longer—16 hours. The first ten hours things went _slow_. It was ten hours before she progressed enough to be given an epidural. Susequent births were usually faster but the doctor could only guess Aimee's labor was slower than her previous because she was under the stress of waiting for the man who nearly killed her husband go to trial.

"I'm _tired_, Horatio," Aimee sobbed. She was in so much pain and right now she just wanted to sleep.

"I know, sweetheart," Horatio replied softly, wiping the mixture of sweat and tears from her face with a damp towel.

The doctor came moments later and Aimee got an epidural. It took for a little over four hours—in which Aimee slept. Then it wore off. She then pushed for two hours before her daughter was born. The doctor again let Horatio deliver the baby. Aimee was and the staff noticed she were slightly more relaxed with her husband getting to 'catch' their daughter. Cheyenna Hope Caine was ten pounds when she was born.

Horatio's phone was turned off while he was in the delivery room with his wife. The district attorney had started to trying to reach Horatio just as Aimee was starting to push. When he couldn't reach Horatio on his phone he called his home. James Gibbs told Lacy the verdict and she promised to pass it on to her son-in-law. Horatio was so ecstatic over Cheyenna's arrival he barely heard what Lacy told him about Rick Stetler's trial. Lacy knew that and decided to tell him again when the three came home—if he asked. She understood right now that were probably the last thing on his mind—if it were on his mind at all.

_"Siser!" _Rachel exclaimed, jumping up and down, looking at baby Cheyenna in the infant carrier that Horatio had just placed on the coffee table.

Her grandparents and parents laughed.

Later the same day Rachel was sitting on the couch, fascinated, watching her mother feed her baby "siser" her bottle.

"Tiny," Rachel said, pointing to Cheyenna's toes.

Aimee laughed. "I know. Cheyenna has tiny feet, doesn't she, honey?"

Rachel nodded and put her own bare foot in the air. "'Ig!" she said.

"Your feet are bigger, are they?" Her mom said, amused.

Horatio was in the kitchen talking to Lacy and Trey.

"I heard what you told me about Rick's trial, by the way, Lacy," he said.

Horatio hadn't decided if he was going to the sentencing hearing or even make a statement, yet. He might be busy at work that day or he might just doing something with his family. He knew the best 'revenge' he could have was to go with his life and enjoy his family.

Two months later Rick Stetler was sentenced. In the end, Horatio and Aimee both decided to be there but Horatio didn't make a statement. As it turned out, the judge was 'sickened' enough by the defendant. She sentenced Rick to 15 years for kidnaping, 5 years for false imprisonment, 5 years for felony assault and 20 years for attempted murder. A total of 45 years. Rick would have to serve at least 20 years before being eligible for parole. It was the end of another ordeal.

The family hoped this were the least ordeal they would have to go through. But if it somehow wasn't, they knew as long as they stayed together they could get through anything.

—FIN—


End file.
